


Can't let go, can't stop touching you

by JollytheSad



Series: Waking up to you is my favourite thing to do [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Help, I HAVE SO MANY FEELS, also banter, soft Dolls is my favourite thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier Dolls knows some things. Wynonna Earp takes him by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't let go, can't stop touching you

**Author's Note:**

> my head hurts as fuck and my bed time is in not even an hour

Xavier Dolls knows some things. 

For instance, he know how to make himself seem dead. He knows where to aim to hurt and where to aim to kill. He knows how to iron his shirt. 

What he doesn't quite know is how to deal with his feelings. But he's working on that. 

-

It's the little things. 

The rare smiles and too-long stares. The way his eyes flick down to her mouth. His hand on the small of her back. 

He knows Wynonna notices. He sees her smiles in return, sees how she looks at him right back. It makes him think that maybe, _maybe_ he's doing this right.

-

When Wynonna kisses him it feels like being reborn. Like he couldn't breath for _months_ and her lips finally brought fresh air into his lungs. 

He cradles her face in his hands and doesn't ever want to let go. And the moment after Bobo finishes his speech, Dolls is overcome with dread. He can't possibly lose her. Not now. Not ever.

-

Later, much much later, Wynonna climbs him like a damn tree. 

Her hands are _everywhere_ , there's an extra tongue in his mouth, and the shirt that's being ripped open by over eager hurricane of a woman is brand new. There are buttons scattered across the floor. 

She kisses him breathless, hot and sloppy. She won't stop murmuring “you're here, you're alive, oh god, we're safe”. He grounds her with his hands on her hips and an answering whispers of “I'm here, I'm here, I'm here”. _I love you_. 

 

He falls to the bed on the flat of his back, Wynonna following soon after. She somehow stripped out of her sweater and top, though he doesn't remember pulling it off of her. She straddles his lap and spends long minutes running her hands over his torso. Perhaps to remind herself he's real. Alive and breathing. He gets it. His own hands are travelling across the muscles of her back, over the bumps of her vertebrae and the ridges oh her ribs. She tugs on his lip with her teeth and he groans into her mouth. 

When she suddenly sits up, his hands slide down to settle on her hips. Dolls immediately starts tracing her hipbones with his thumbs. 

“What is it?” he asks. 

“I... actually don't feel like having sex tonight,” her brows furrow a bit. “I'm a little overwhelmed.” 

“That's okay. We don't have to.” 

She nods, worrying on her lower lip. “This is nice, though.” 

He smiles up at her and Wynonna can't help but smile back. 

“Come on, Earp. _Kiss me_.” 

“Yes sir,” she mocks before kissing the living daylight out of him.

-

They wake up in her bed to sunlight streaming through the open curtains. Wynonna groans and hides her face further into the crook of his neck. He runs a hand down her back, rests his palm just short of her ass. 

“Good morning,” he croaks and feels her shakes her head. “Not a fan of early mornings, huh?” 

“Dolls,” she draws out, “I thought you _knew_ me.”

“Just teasing,” he says and then plants a kiss or two on top of her head. “I'm going to get up now.” 

“ _No_.” 

“What you gonna do about it?” 

“This.” She throws a leg over his waist, curls herself around him and clings. 

Laugh rumbles deep in his chest as he threads fingers through her hair. “Nice work, depute.” 

“Shut up,” she sighs, already drifting back to sleep.


End file.
